


Movie Night

by colorfulpenguins



Series: The Internet is Here...With Love [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: Heather and PJ are enjoying a nice evening alone watching movies, drinking tea, and something Heather never thought would happen.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

PJ and Heather were sitting in PJs living room watching movies. It was just the two of them, as everyone else who lived in the house with PJ was out and about. They were just enjoying a date night in while they had the house all to themselves, as it didn’t happen often.

They were eating pizza, and watching Disney films with PJ commenting on the cinematography and anything interesting he noticed. It was always very interesting watching films with PJ as he always had something new to say, even if he had seen it before. 

They had just finished eating, and they were currently watching Tangled. After it was over Heather turned her head only to notice that PJ was already staring at her. 

“What?” Heather said confused as to why PJ was looking at her. 

PJ’s response shocked her because he said “you’re beautiful. You know that right?” Heather blushed as she looked down to hide her blush and shock. 

PJ put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes as he spoke to her “hey. Never be ashamed about how beautiful you are. I know you might not see that, but I do.” Heather could only nod as she was speechless. 

Heather noticed PJ started to lean in, and she just closed her eyes as her lips slowly connected with PJs. 

When PJ finally pulled away Heather let the word “wow” out, before realizing she let it slip. Then she threw her hand over her mouth a minute after she said it realizing what she said. 

PJ just laughed as he spoke “it’s okay. It was a first kiss that definitely deserved a wow.” Heather laughed as PJ helped make her awkwardness disappear. She let herself slowly lean in toward PJ and kissed him again. 

Later that night Heather texted Annie and Rebekah while she was waiting for PJ to return with tea. 

‘Hey. So guess what?’ 

Both the girls responded with a ‘what?’ 

Heather smiled knowing her friends were going to freak out as she sent the text ‘PJ just kissed me for the first time.’ 

‘WHAT?!’ was the response that both girls gave then ‘you need to tell us everything.’ Heather laughed as she texted her friends and told them about the wonderful night she was having.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any ideas on how to improve this.


End file.
